Barton, Bloom, Khushrenada: De Ontbrekende Schakel
by CattyRosea
Summary: Treize x Cathy fic, dat zegt het allemaal wel zo'n beetje. Maar och, arme Trowa... 'Beseffen jullie wel dat als we willen dat de stamboom van dat kind ook maar ergens op slaat, ik mijn naam ALWEER zal moet veranderen'


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 6-04-2009._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Barton, Bloom, Khushrenada: De Ontbrekende Schakel

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** T

**Genre:** Romantiek, Humor

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Tot aan het einde van de anime, en _Episode Zero_.

**Waarschuwingen:** Als in het _Gundam_ multiversum niet minstens drie keer per serie dode personages terug tot leven kwamen, zou dit AU zijn. Alternatief koppel: wie _echt_ staat op andere koppels, kan beter ergens anders gaan zoeken. Een paar toespelingen op de intieme delen van het menselijk lichaam.

**Koppels:** Treize Khushrenada x Catherine Bloom

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Treize x Cathy fic, dat zegt het allemaal wel zo'n beetje. Maar och, arme Trowa... 'Beseffen jullie wel dat als we willen dat de stamboom van dat kind ook maar ergens op slaat, ik mijn naam ALWEER zal moet veranderen?'

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Geen commentaar. Ga er maar gewoon voor zitten, en zorg dat je hersenen er niet vandoor gaan. (Dat lijkt me nogal pijnlijk.)

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Barton, Bloom, Khushrenada: De Ontbrekende Schakel**

Als Treize Khushrenada een zwakte had, dan was het zijn onvermogen zich te verzetten tegen vrouwen met krullend haar. Hij wist dit. Wist het maar al te goed. Hij had er een neurose aan overgehouden; iedere keer dat hij in het gezelschap van aristocraten of industriëlen was bleef hij constant maar over zijn schouder kijken. (De Bartons - de echte - waren een vasthoudend, wraakzuchtig stelletje.) Maar wat kon een zogenaamd dode man doen als de vrouw met de krullen ook nog eens een _acrobaat_ was? Geen sterveling had Catherine Bloom kunnen weerstaan, en voor deze ene keer was Treize maar al te bereid toe te geven dat hij, inderdaad, maar een sterfelijk mens was.

De jongeman die zichzelf Trowa Barton noemde leek niet echt geïnteresseerd in zijn hartstochtelijke betoog.

Treize kon het wel begrijpen; het vinden van een zuster (eerst surrogaat en er toen achter gekomen dat er ook een biologische relatie was? Hoe heerlijk ouderwets ironisch) tijdens het bedrijven van naakte acrobatiek met een man die dood hoorde te zijn nam nou eenmaal een grotere hoeveelheid schok en aandacht in beslag dan de complexe geschiedenis die eraan vooraf ging.

Maar toch, was dat pistool nou echt nodig?

'Dat meen je niet.' zei het jongmens. In de goede oude tijd, toen een openlijk overstuur rakende tegenstander een overwinning op die tegenstander betekende, zou Treize zichzelf een schouderklopje hebben gegeven bij het zien van het kaak-ontwrichtende ongeloof dat op het gezicht van de voormalige gundam piloot verscheen terwijl hij hen gadesloeg vanuit de deuropening. Op het moment had hij echter iets heel anders aan zijn hoofd.

'Trowa Barton,' begon hij ernstig, en ging er zo lang en vorstelijk bij staan als maar kon binnenin een circuscaravan, omringd door glitterende kledingstukken maar zonder zelfs maar een onderbroek aan. Hij keek de jongeman recht in de ogen. 'Je moet begrijpen dat Catherine en ik verli-'

'Ik ben zwanger.' deelde de voorgenoemde Catherine mee.

De onderkaak van Treize voegde zich bij die van Trowa op het tapijt.

Catherine glimlachte breed, klom uit bed en begon zich aan te kleden, alsof er helemaal niets vreemds aan de hand was.

Trowa kwam als eerste bij zinnen. Hij wist er zonder al te veel haperingen een volledige zin uit te werken. 'Cathy, heb je enig idee wie dit _is?'_

Maar voordat Catherine kon antwoorden kwam ook Treize bij zijn positieven. Hij nam de half aangeklede vrouw in zijn armen en zwaaide haar in de rondte (heel voorzichtig, want het was nogal krap) terwijl de liefkozingen en uitingen van blijde verrassing van zijn lippen tuimelden. Trowa greep de deurpost met de ene hand, zijn hoofd met de andere, en moest zichzelf er even van verzekeren dat er buiten geen varkens rondvlogen.

Catherine lachte uitbundig en keek hem stralend aan, met haar armen om de nek van Treize gewikkeld. 'Ja. Hij is de man op wie ik verliefd ben geworden.'

Catherine en Treize namen de volgende ochtend de benen en kwamen terug met ringen om hun vingers en Elvis kostuums aan.

'Dit _meen_ je niet.' herhaalde Trowa.

Trowa en Treize hadden de volgende zeven maanden de tijd om met elkaar om te leren gaan. Voor Treize was dit niet zo moeilijk, maar om de een of andere reden wilde het Trowa maar niet lukken. Tegen de twintigste week had hij een zenuwtrekje onder zijn oog, en hij joeg bijna permanent een groep trapezeartiesten weg door vierentwintig uur per dag, zeven dagen per week een pistool op zak te hebben en het om het minste of geringste te trekken.

Treize liet de onwilligheid van het jongmens om zijn relatie met Catherine te accepteren over zich heen komen op de grootmoedige manier waarvoor hij bekend stond. De doden _bleven_ immers meestal dood, in plaats van opeens weer op te duiken en je genealogie overhoop te gooien. ('Beseffen jullie wel dat als we willen dat de stamboom van dat kind ook maar ergens op slaat, ik mijn naam weer moet veranderen? Ik begon pas net te wennen aan degene die ik nu heb!') En het was vanzelfsprekend dat de meeste mannen eerlijk waren tegen de vrouwen met wie ze het bed deelden en het niet aan hun schoonbroers overlieten om hun ware identiteit te onthullen. ('Wacht, dus vroeger was je stinkend rijk en absurd machtig, maar al je geld is ondertussen al geërfd en je zo goed als kwaadaardige organisatie opgedoekt? Geweldig! Dan kun je bij het circus blijven zonder in de problemen te komen met die lui van de belasting.')

"Gelukkig" gaf Treize's nieuwe baan als leeuwentemmer de twee mannen de gelegenheid elkaar te leren kennen. Wat neerkwam op, het werd Treize duidelijk dat Trowa het niet leuk vond als mensen hem probeerden te leren kennen, en Trowa kwam veel, veel meer over Treize te weten dan hem lief was. ('Het is beschamend om toe te geven, mijn beste schoonbroer, maar hoeveel ik ook van Lady hou, ik heb hem nooit voor haar "omhoog" kunnen krijgen. Ze kon mijn bad vol laten lopen en mijn rug schrobben en alles, en er was geen enkele lichamelijke reactie. Het werkt gewoon niet zonder de krullen. Lady zou beter af zijn als ze niets te horen kreeg van mijn terugkeer.')

Tegen de tijd dat de baby, een schreeuwerig hoopje schattigheid met rossige krullen en wenkbrauwen waarvan Hawthorne, de directeur van het circus, voorspelde dat ze de kleine nog eens heel ver zouden brengen in de circuswereld, wist Trowa - of Triton Bloom, zoals zijn paspoort tegen die tijd zei - niet wat hij erger vond; Treize's voortdurende bestaan, of het feit dat het kind dat de man met zijn zus had gekregen hem onherroepelijk voor zich gewonnen had zodra hij zijn eerste glimp van op ving.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ik... hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden? *schaapachtige grijns*


End file.
